


What You Didn't Know About 'Rebel Bad-Boy' Blaine Anderson

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne





	What You Didn't Know About 'Rebel Bad-Boy' Blaine Anderson

**What you didn’t know about ‘Rebel Bad-Boy’ Blaine Anderson**

**by Kurt Hummel, his diva over-the-top boyfriend**

  * Karofsky didn’t get his arm broken from called Blaine a ‘fairy’.
  * He was defending me (and my outfit) from a slushie.
  * e’s ranked #3 in his class, but won’t admit it.
  * The scar on his forearm isn’t from a bar fight. It’s from a Sadie Hawkins dance 3 years ago.
  * On our third date we watched The Notebook. _He_ cried.
  * He has every Katy Perry album downloaded onto his computer.
  * No matter what Noah Puckerman says, he bedroom isn’t strewn with used condoms and cigarette butts. It has a record player and many framed photos of us.
  * ~~Blaine is the world’s best power bottom.~~
  * There’s an old bow tie collection hidden underneath his bed.
  * If you ever get the chance to see Blaine perform you’ll cry it’s so passionate and gorgeous.
  * He was once a student at Dalton Academy. (Sometimes he puts the blazer back on. You didn’t hear it from me.)
  * One day we’re going to live in New York together with our two kids, Hepburn and Tracy.




End file.
